Kirby's Clone
by RunningCan
Summary: Kirby has decided to reveal one of the greatest mysteries of smash history. What would happen if he would eat himself? Kirby and friends can't wait to find out. But what would happen if the cloning process were to go horribly wrong? Find out for yourself!
1. Kribe

It was a normal everyday morning at the Smash Mansion. Everybody eating breakfast, talking about life, matches, celebrities, you get the whole idea. Our story starts at a table with the youngins.

"Why would you ever date a Vileplume?" Nana asked Pichu.

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Pichu said, with food stuffed in her mouth. "And I never said I was GOING too, I just said I wouldn't pass up the opportunity."

"Aren't Vileplumes, like, poisonous?" Popo asked.

Their very intriguing discussion was interrupted by a panting Toon Link. It looked like he had been running a mile, and stopped by to say hello.

"Guys! Guys-guys-guys-guys-guys-guys!... And ladies!" He said in a worried tone.

"Whoa, calm down! Where's the fire?" Ness said, as he chomped into a part of his Onett Omelette.

"Okay, so I woke up, got out of bed, combed my hair, brushed my teeth, ironed my hat, the usual. I noticed Kirby wasn't in the other bed. I just thought that he woke up early to get some breakfast. And then, when I walked out into the hallway, I heard Zelda and Link talking."

Toon Link put on his best Zelda voice (Which wasn't very good.) 'I can't believe Kirby wasn't eating breakfast today! Maybe he's on a diet?'

Toon Link reverted back to his normal voice. "CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!? Guys, I think Kirby might be in trouble, or worse, DEAD!"

Everybody looked at Toon Link for about a good 20 seconds in silence. Then their mouths starting wiggling. Then they all burst out into a fit of laughter. They were rolling on the floor, tears were rolling down their eyes, and their stomachs started to hurt.

Toon Link was in absolute shock. "Why are you guys LAUGHING!? This is serious!"

While everyone continued to laugh, Ness got up of the floor to explain. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Hee hee! Um, didn't you hear? He announced to almost everybody that he was going to try and clone himself this morning! He wanted to see what happened if he ate himself! Oh my god, you should've seen the look on your face!" He continued to laugh hysterically with the others.

Toon Link blushed heavily, his whole face turning red. He put his hands in his pockets and quietly murmured to himself. "Well, I don't remember him saying anything like that..."

He walked away from the still laughing group, with his head down. He had decided he wasn't very hungry, and made his way up the stairs to his room. On his way up, he looked out one of the many windows to see a familiar looking star. A Warp Star!

"Their he is. I wonder if the cloning went well." Toon said to himself.

Toon Link kept looking out the window, but what he saw next was very peculiar. Instead of carefully landing the star vehicle, like Kirby always did, he went full speed, smashing into the ground, completely obliterating the Warp Star. This made Kirby launch into a pile of bushes.

"A little shaky on the landing there." Toon Link joked to himself.

Toon Link decided that it was only appropriate to investigate. He made his was back down stairs. He decided he wouldn't tell anyone about this, though. They might just laugh at him again. Poor little guy. He walked outside of the front door and into the front yard. He saw Kirby's tiny little red feet and half of his pink body sticking out of the bush.

Toon Link laughed. "What happened up there, Kirby?"

Toon Link grabbed one of Kirby's feet and pulled him from the bush. Toon Link gasped.

"No, this is Kribe."

This so called "Kribe" was dangling in the air, being held by Toon Link, who was frozen in both fear and shock. Now you may be wondering, what does Kribe look like? Well, exactly like Kirby, except for his eyes. Instead of the cute vertical oval eyes that Kirby usually has, Kribe has completely white and horizontal eyes with tiny black pupils.

Toon Link threw Kribe on the ground and unsheathed his sword.

"Where is the real Kirby?!" Toon Link said intimidatingly, as he pointed his sword at the Kirby look alike.

"Oh, Kirby? Kirby told Kribe that he messed up on the cloning. So I stole the Warp Star."

"Where is he?" Toon Link said in a more calm tone.

"Um, Kribe doesn't have an idea."

Toon Link sighed. "Let's see if you're telling the truth 'Kribe'." Toon Link did the air quote thing. He then grabbed Kribe by the head and started dragging Kribe behind him.

"Where are Kribe going?" Kribe questioned.

"You'll see. And why do you keep speaking in a third person point of view?" Toon Link said, raising an eyebrow.

"Kribe doesn't have clue."

* * *

**This was a very short chapter, but the next chapter will be out, and much longer! Make sure to review. Have a good night!**


	2. Search Time

Our story continues with our young hero, Toon Link, dragging the mysterious imposter known only as Kribe, into the Smash Mansion for questions and answers. He takes him inside and sits him on a couch. Then, Toon Link called Master Hand with his Cell Phone.

*RING RING*

"Master Hand speaking. Who is calling?"

"Master Hand! It's me, Toon!"

Master Hand groaned. "What is it now, Toon Link?"

"Listen! Kirby is missing!" Toon Link shouted into the phone.

"Yeah, he went to clone himself, everyone knows that." Master Hand responded calmly.

"Well, now his messed up clone is here, telling me Kirby is gone!"

"What!? Kirby can't be left unattended like that! And what do you mean 'messed up clone?'"

"No time to explain! Just tell everyone to get down to the Auditorium A.S.A.P.!"

Before Master Hand could say anything back, Toon Link had already hung up the phone.

"Alright, Kribe! You're coming with me." Toon Link said, furiously pointing his finger right in Kribe's face.

Kribe responded by biting Toon Link's finger.

"HYA!" The boy yelped. "You're gonna get it you pink piece of poo!"

Toon Link grabbed Kribe by the face and dragged him to the Auditorium.

X.x.X.X.x.X

The room in the auditorium was hectic. People were talking and yelling and throwing things. This isn't really a surprise, though. It's like this every time everyone has to make an announcement.

Toon Link walked to the center of the stage with Master Hand and Crazy Hand behind him. Some people quieted down, but most of the others kept talking.

"Hey." Toon Link spoke into the microphone.

No reaction.

"Look!" Toon Link said a little louder.

Still no reaction.

"LISTEN!" He shouted to the high heavens. This left everyone gritting there teeth and holding their hands up to their ears. Finally, everyone had stopped talking.

"Thanks." He said to the crowd. "We have a problem on our hands. A big one. As most of you may already know, Kirby went to try and clone himself. Well, that would be fine, except instead of Kirby coming home, we got this thing."

Toon Link held up Kribe by the top of the head. Kribe said nor did nothing. He just stood there with a blank and rather creepy expression. Everyone, even the baddest of the bad, got goosebumps, and chills down their spines. Kribe didn't even express emotion. He didn't really care about anything.

"I know, horrifying. Suck it in." Toon Link said, moving Kribe around.

Master Hand shoved Toon Link out of the way. "Some of you might not no what's wrong with this. You see, the problem is that Kirby can't be left alone. When Kirby is by himself, he can either be hurt, or hurt others. He IS very powerful, but the problem is that he is also, well, stupid."

This caused slight chatter among the listening smashers.

"We've already contacted the Police, and we're about to do our part. We have to split up into 10 groups of five. We've decided to choose the teams for you."

The teams were listed off. The team colors were Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Purple, Pink, Black, Brown, White, and Gold. Before you knew it, all the teams were told and everybody was ready to look for their good friend and excellent smasher, Kirby.

"Before we go, any questions?" Master Hand said.

"Gold team rules!" Shouted Captain Falcon, from the far back of the crowd.

"Okay, in that case, lets start the search!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted in unison.

X.x.X.X.x.X

The first team, Red, had the smashers Meta Knight, Diddy Kong, Pikachu, King Dedede, and Mr. Game and Watch.

"I think we should begin with Downtown. I heard it has a lot of good food, which means Kirby might have gone that way." Meta Knight directed to the group.

"Why we even looking for that little puffball? He'll be fine! He's beatin' me before. Well, I mean, I LET him beat me before." King Dedede said.

"Did you not hear what Master Hand said?" Meta Knight put his hand to his mask.

"Nope!" King Dedede said with a proud smile.

"Seriously, DeDeDe, Kirby could be really hurt. You don't ACTUALLY want Kirby dead, do you?" Pikachu looked at him with a curious face.

"Pssh!" King Dedede snorted.

"BEEP BOOP BEEP, BEEP!" Mr. Game and Watch pointed down the road.

"I think he sees something! Let's go that way!" Pikachu ran into the direction G&W was pointing. Then everyone followed.

X.x.X.X.x.X

The second team, Yellow, consisted of Both Nana and Popo (They counted as one person), Olimar, Marth, Snake, and Falco.

"Where to look, where to look..." Nana put her hand on her chin.

"Hmm..." Marth scratched his head.

"Maybe... Nah." Popo thought out loud.

"Uhh... We could just... Um..." Olimar tapped the glass of his helmet.

Snake was in the thinker position, thinking.

Falco had forgotten about the whole thing already, and was now thinking about Arceus knows what.

X.x.X.X.x.X

The third team, Blue, contained the smashers Ganondorf, Samus, Donkey Kong, Sonic, and ROB.

"Man, this is gonna be super easy with ROB on our team!" Samus said, pointing at the robot behind her.

"We still have to be on our toes, not that I care or anything." Ganondorf said to Samus.

Donkey Kong pounded his chest, then patted ROB on the head. It was obvious that he was thinking what Samus was thinking.

"Can't we move any faster! Walking like this is boring!" Sonic said, jogging in place.

"We're in no hurry." Samus said with confidence. " As long as-" Samus was interrupted by a strange noise.

It was a beeping noise coming from ROB, followed by ROB saying, "Battery Low! Battery Low! Requires new batteries or charge cable!"

"No, no, no! God no! Stay with me ROB!" Samus said, shaking the robot around.

"Shutting down. Good night..." ROB closed his eyes. And everyone knew he wouldn't wake up without some batteries or his charge cable.

"NO! Damn it! Damn it!" Samus said, as she fell on the ground and pounded the ground with her fist.

X.x.X.X.x.X

The fourth team, Green, consisted of Little Mac, Peach, Lucario, Ike, and Jigglypuff.

"Ugh, I'm already starting to feel kind of tired." Ike said enthusiastically.

"Maybe you shouldn't have brought your giant two handed sword along." She said, smiling at Ike.

Ike groaned.

Jigglypuff was riding on top of Peach's head, wearing Peach's crown.

"So, Mac, how fast DO you punch? How hard do you punch? Did you really beat Mr. Sandman? He's like, a whole foot taller than you! Where's Doc? Is he back at home? Why doesn't he help? Is it cause he's fat and eats chocolate?" Jigglypuff wouldn't stop asking questions. She was a machine gun, except the bullets were questions.

"Those questions can wait for later, Jigglypuff. We have to find focus on finding Kirby right now." Lucario respond.

"I know. I'm just trying to make the most of this search!"

"Why?" Lucario asked.

"I dunno, I try to make the most of everything. That's just me."

"That is you, Jigglypuff!" Peach said to Jigglypuff.

"Hey, is that something pink over there?" Little Mac pointed out.

Everyone looked to see a ball of pink.

"Let's go chase it! March!" Jigglypuff said as she pointed the way of the ball.

They than proceeded to chase the ball.

X.x.X.X.x.X

The fifth team, Purple, consisted of Wario, Pit, Lucas, Link, and Bowser.

"Before we search, let's get lunch!" Wario said.

"But..." Lucas tried to stop him.

"LUNCH!" Wario said, making his way to the nearest fast food establishment.

Everyone followed. I mean, why not.

* * *

**This chapter consisted of the introduction and first five search teams. I hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
